Unsuspecting Sunny Afternoon
by Devraneshka
Summary: After playing truth or dare, Luffy starts to act a bit weird, especially towards Zoro. The swordsman is determined to find out why. ZoroxLuffy, light at first, but it will get better (:
1. The Game

Oook guys, a few things before we start:

1) I'm Spanish. That means, I can more or less write in English, but it won't be perfect. I have many stories in mind, but I wanted to try writing a short one to see if I'm able to. Please do tell me if it gets too unreadable or if you find any mistakes.

2) This story is spoiler-free, for it doesn't take place before or after any especific moment in the storyline, but if you're up-to-date with the series you'll know that the first, let's say about 500 episodes, take place in a short period of time. For the sake of this fic, let's asume this period is much more longer, and that by the time they leave Thriller Bark they've already been sailing for about 2 years.

3) Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own One Piece (I wish...), the great Eiichiro Oda does!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was the most feared day on the Thousand Sunny.

Nami's birthday.

The day when everyone had to obey her most life-threatening wishes.

Maybe it was survival instinct, but every member in the crew had decided on his own to wake up early and start doing things to keep her content, even Luffy. Cleaning up, having a shower and using soap for once, helping Sanji with breakfast and the birthday cake…

Somehow, it worked. When Nami woke up she was wearing a big smile, which grew bigger when she came inside the kitchen and everyone screamed "Happy Birthday!" to her. The morning was peaceful, and when during lunch she was asked if she wanted to do something special, she just said that a party and playing some games should be fine.

Of course, no one felt the need to complain.

,,,,,,,,,,

Despite the initial reluctance when the girl explained the rules, the game was proving to be more fun than it had seemed, though the food and the drinks that kept coming helped to that purpose too. The sun shone on the sky, so they were playing in the grass outside, which helped to make the game better aswell. The music was loud and cheerful, just like the happy voices and the laughs that echoed through the ship.

Nami rolled the dice yet again (Sanji had finally let her do it, since he hadn't managed to get a kiss from either of the girls yet, and had concluded that the dice had to be mocking at him). Numbers 1 & 3 meant trial, 2 & 4 truth, 5 meant duel and 6 was kiss. After that, rolling a bottle decided who had to do or ask whatever it was to whom.

When the dice had marked a 3 for Robin, Franky had tried to get her do the Docking; but the girl glared at him while grabbing a tangerine, and he then remembered the techniques she had used to make him join the crew, so he somehow managed to rephrase the sentence into a "Would you please dance with me?".

Sanji had asked Chopper what was the thing he feared most when the bottle's top pointed his crewmate (Sanji rolled the bottle so the bottom end was pointing at him and the top to Robin, wishing to ask her if he loved him, but the top had missed the girl for inches and landed on the reindeer, to Sanji's disappointment). Chopper's answer, "Nami", made the others laugh when the girl started chasing after the kid.

Zoro lost a duel with Sanji, though it wasn't much of a surprise, for they had to find Usopp blindfolded, guided by one of their crewmates, and to Zoro's natural ability of getting lost, was added Luffy's natural ability of not knowing the meaning of the words "left" and "right".

Usopp had had a really difficult time when Luffy had asked him how he had met Sogeking, but he had managed to give a satisfactory explanation without lying; and Brook had tried to ask Nami to show him her pants, but the girl had moved the bottle in a nothing subtle way, and the top had ended up pointing to Franky.

Sanji stood up to bring more drinks, but when the dice stopped on number 6, kiss, he immediately sat down again, making sure Nami was right in front of him. It was the first kiss apart from the one Robin had given to Chopper on the nose, making the reindeer blush from ear to ear. Nami rolled the bottle… and then it stopped, the top pointing to Luffy, and the bottom to Zoro.

The reactions were varied. Nami was thrilled, Sanji was laughing his heart out of his chest, Robin had her "oh… how interesting" face, and the others were halfway between wondering what would happen next and feeling sorry for the boys. Zoro had put down the bottle he had been drinking and had an angry face (he didn't want to play in the first place), and Luffy simply didn't get what was happening at all.

"I don't understand it," he said "what is it you're all laughing about?" But the guys where all talking between them, discussing whether or not Zoro would dare doing it, while Robin was simply drinking coffee, Nami was telling Zoro that he definitely had to do it, and Sanji was busy laughing at him. Zoro sighted in exasperation.

"Fuck it, it's just a damn kiss, right?" he said standing up angrily. He reached for his captain, who looked at him with questioning eyes, still not knowing what was going on, took his face with his hands, brought him forward and smashed his lips onto Luffy's. The boy gasped, his eyes growing to the size of plates, but before he could move or do anything, Zoro released him and walked away.

While the others went after Zoro to the kitchen, talking and laughing, still not believing he had definitely done it, Luffy, left alone on the deck, felt his knees weaken and slided to the floor.

No one came to check after him, probably thinking he was finishing the food.

Nobody was left outside to see it, but Luffy raised his fingers to touch his lips, still feeling the pressure of Zoro's against them. His other hand was clutching to his shirt, right were his heart was. He felt warm and strange, and though he didn't know why, he realized he was about to cry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I think Luffy's sick" said Chopper when he came into the kitchen. Seven pirates turned to look at him. "He's sitting on his spot again, and he didn't even make a move to join when Usopp, Brook and I were playing right beside him".

"Damn… just what's with him? He's been like this for a week already!" said Usopp.

"I don't think he's sick…" mumbled Nami. "It's more like he's got something on his head…"

"Something he won't tell" added Brook. "I asked him yesterday if there was something worrying him, but he said he was fine."

"He's been eating less too".

"Then he's undeniably sick!" screamed Chopper after Sanji's statement.

"Well, he's obviously not fine," said Nami "but if his sickness is saving us so much money in food…"

"You can't possibly be serious!" interrupted Franky.

"Maybe Mr. Swordsman should talk to him" suggested Robin in a calm voice, before the Navigator had the chance to kill their Carpenter. Everyone turned to look at her, and then to Zoro.

"That's right! You're the one who understands him better."

"He'll definitely open up to you!"

"I don't think this is gonna work…" started Zoro, but nobody seemed to care about what he thought.

"Go talk to him!" ordered Nami.

"Good luck, Zoro!" cheered Chopper.

Zoro sighted and stood up to leave. He knew arguing with Nami was useless, but still, he knew this wouldn't work. Whatever Luffy had been thinking about, Zoro was sure it was something he wanted to keep to himself.

"Oi, captain!" he called. Luffy jumped on the place, but didn't turn around. Zoro worried. There had to be something really big or really bad going through his captain's head if he hadn't even heard him approaching.

"Zoro" Luffy greeted him calmly, still not looking at him. The older one leaned his back against the railing, resting his elbows on the wood for support. He stood there silent for a moment, waiting for the raven boy to say something.

He didn't. Zoro sighted.

"You've got everyone worried, you know?"

"I said I'm fine…"

"They know you better." They stood silent for another few minutes.

"Aren't you worried too?" asked Luffy then.

Zoro thought about it. "A bit…" he said finally. Luffy looked up to stare at him, but Zoro was standing with his back against him. "Of course I'd like to help you with whatever is troubling you, but I know you trust me, so I'm sure you have a good reason for not telling me. If this is something you have to go over by yourself, then as long as you're not in danger, it's alright for me."

"Zoro…" Luffy reached out for his first mate, but changed his mind halfway and dropped his arm.

"I'd like to know though," then added Zoro, turning to him and giving him a small smile "so do tell me when you're ready. If I find out you've talked to that shitty Cook or anyone else first, then you're dead pirate, got it?"

Luffy smiled a shy smile back. "Sure!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Three more weeks went by, and Luffy seemed to be little by little getting back to his normal self. He still spent a lot of time sitting by himself and thinking, but he was eating normally again (to Nami's disappointment), and when he was with his crewmates, he was just as cheerful as he had always been.

The only ones that weren't fooled by this sudden change were Zoro, and possibly Robin.

About the girl, Luffy didn't mind. Robin was discreet and tactful enough to not say anything; but with Zoro it was different. The boy felt like his first mate could tell exactly what went through his mind, read through every gesture and sign he made… and so he had been trying to avoid the older boy.

Zoro, of course, had noticed this.

Eventually, their eyes would suddenly meet. Zoro would try to say something, but Luffy would quickly turn away and focus his attention on whatever or whoever was near. He had even started reading a book with Chopper once.

As amusing as it might have seemed in the beginning, Zoro was starting to lose his temper.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Go to bed, Nami. I'll finish the watch" said Zoro as he came into the crow's nest. Nami stood up and stretched.

"Thanks… I hadn't realized it was already this late".

She gave Zoro her blanket and looked at the sea.

"So… you thought about doing something special for him?"

Zoro looked at her with confusion.

"You forgot again…" Nami sighted "Four more days and it'll be two years since I met you two".

"Oh… That means tomorrow…"

"Yeah… I know you don't really care about that stuff, but…"

"Luffy does" said the Swordsman. Nami nodded. "Thanks for telling me".

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The hours went by peacefully on the Thousand Sunny.

It was a cloudy day. The temperature was nice, but it seemed it could start raining at any moment.

Zoro's thoughts where just as dark as the sky.

He wanted to talk to Luffy, but the kid was still avoiding him and he wasn't sure about how to start the conversation. Finally, after lunch, the right moment seemed to come. From the crow's nest, he watched Usopp and Franky go downstairs to work in new weapons. Chopper was in his office, and Nami was in her room drawing maps. The others were in the kitchen.

Zoro went down stairs to the aft deck. Luffy was there, sitting on the railing and staring at the sea. Apparently he was fishing, but he clearly didn't have his mind on the task.

Zoro approached the boy.

"You've been avoiding me…" he said. Luffy didn't turn around.

"I need time to think" he said flatly.

At this point, Zoro was really starting to worry. He could understand that the boy had something on his mind, but the fact that he kept avoiding him while acting all cheerful towards the others had him thinking he must've done something that had really angered his captain, and it was killing him not knowing what it was.

"Luffy, did I do something wrong?" This time, the boy did look at him.

"Of course not!" he said with a surprised look, as if he absolutely didn't get the question. "Why would you think that?"

Zoro gave him an isn't-it-obvious look, and Luffy dropped his head down.

"I guess I've been giving you quite a few reasons…" he said sadly. "I'm sorry Zoro, I'm just… confused about something…"

"Luffy, whatever it is I think you should forget it. This is been going over for a month already, and I'm worried. Since Nami's birthday you've been… Oh".

As realization appeared in Zoro's eyes, color left Luffy's face. He stared into the swordsman's eyes, panic painted on his own.

"It was the kiss…" the older one said.

"N-No! That's not it…" Luffy stammered.

"You're angry with me because I kissed you…" As the words left the Swordsman mouth, Luffy noticed he seemed… sad? dissapointed? He wasn't sure, but he had to do something, say something… anything would be fine as long as Zoro didn't blame himself.

"Zoro, it's not that, really! I liked it!" he said without thinking. When the older boy looked at him, the raven was already a bright shade of red. "I-I mean… I didn't mind it… It's not like I'd get mad about something like…"

"You know what day is today, Luffy?" Zoro asked in a low voice, staring at the rapidly darkening sky. Luffy blinked, confused for a moment about the shift in the conversation, and then shook his head. "Today's been two years since the day you took the shots for me at that marine base… since you saved my life".

"Zoro…"

"I still haven't thanked you for that".

"Zoro, you remembered!" said Luffy smiling at him, the embarrassment he had felt moments earlier already forgotten. The Swordsman returned the smile and brushed the raven boy's cheek.

"To be fair, I should say Nami did. Last year you really got mad when I forgot…"

"So you promised you'll make it up to me next time"

"Yeah… thank you for saving me back then, Captain…" With those words, Zoro slowly lifted the boy's chin up, put his hand around his neck, and brought him forward to gently kiss his lips.

,,,,,,,,,,

Luffy didn't even realize it had started raining. He felt nothing but Zoro's lips and hands, and a million butterflies fluttering in his stomach each time the other breathed against him. That was, at least, until he had to pull back for air, to his disappointment.

Zoro watched the boy trying to catch his breath, and couldn't help but smile. Luffy was adorable, breathing heavily, blushing from ear to ear, and looking at him with a startled look and his hand covering his mouth.

"You kissed me…!"

"I thought that if a kiss had started this, maybe another one would end it" Zoro said. "You didn't seem to dislike it." Luffy turned a darker shade of red, if possible. Zoro chuckled and pulled him in for a hug. It wasn't cold outside, but he noticed Luffy was trembling.

The boy didn't fully understand what was going on. Zoro had kissed him. The irritable, bad-tempered, cold and almost unemotional Zoro.

He was halfway between absolute bliss and total confusion.

"I thought I'd never find the confidence to do this" said the older then, burying his nose on the raven's hair.

Luffy breathed in heavily. Could it be really happening? He himself only knew his own feelings for a few weeks, so what where the odds that Zoro had figured them out and returned them? He wanted to ask. He _needed_ to. But he feared the answer so much…

Just then, his first mate took his hand and pressed it against the left side of his chest. Luffy smiled.

Beneath the scars and the steel-like muscles, Zoro's heart was beating fast and hard. For him.

"Zoro, does that mean you like me?" he muttered. The older boy looked at him and smiled gently. The gesture seemed a bit off place, unsettling, but soothing and sweet at the same time. He placed a light kiss on Luffy's lips.

"No… it means I love you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

About the title... well, I was completely out of inspiration, so I just made a pun with a Backstreet Boys' song, "Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon", simply cause it was the first thing that came to my mind :)

Ok, 2nd part is already written, and another one will probably follow, seeing quite a few people liked the first one.  
I know it's been a while now but I'm usually super busy, so please forgive me! That said, I should probably warn you that 3rd part is likely to take me a while. Sorry about that and thanks for your patience!

I wasn't sure if I should edit this and post the sequel as a 2nd chapter or as a different document. I didn't want you people to not find out about the sequel when I posted it, so I'm going for posting it all over again, hoping this way is better. Does FF warn you on your inbox or anything? Hope this way is ok for all of you!

Please, please, PLEASE tell me if you like it, cause I'm still really concerned about me being able to write in proper English and people getting what I'm trying to say. Future chapters depend on your feedback, just saying (:

Thanks!

[Shadow]


	2. The Storm

Luffy woke up in his bed, Brook's morning song roaring between the walls of the cabin, as usual. He sighed, for once not joining the three angry pirates that had just started chasing the skeleton around the room.

He had had such a nice dream…

The deck, Zoro, the kiss, the rain, Zoro, falling asleep in his arms, Zoro, Zoro. His mind was saturated with the presence of his first mate. He breathed in deep and buried his face in his pillow, trying to slow down his heartbeats, still reluctant to let the dream fade away with awakeness… but it didn't.

The memory was clear, vivid; its edges sharp instead of blurry like most dreams became moments after waking up. It almost seemed… real. For a few seconds, he toyed with the possibility that it had all really happened… but no, that was impossible... Of all the people in the world, why would Zoro fall for him? He was a bit short, let's face it. Not to mention reckless, dependent on others and way too noisy. And a boy, though for some reason that was the only thing he didn't really see as an obstacle. But no, there was no chance something like that could have or would ever happen.

Just as he was thinking so, his eyes wandered across the room, looking for the only other person that wasn't running after Brook. The green-haired boy yawned lazily, and as he closed his mouth, his eyes met Luffy's. For a moment, there was so much tension in the gaze the raven stopped breathing. Then… a smile. A knowing smile, the kind two people share when they have a beautiful secret. Luffy blushed lightly, but smiled back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luffy was euphoric.

No week had ever been so perfect.

There were various things involved: the nice weather, the new weapon Franky had developed, the surprising amount of Seakings they had been encountering lately, and the huge amount of meat of his favourite kind that implied… But, above all, the fact that between him and Zoro absolutely nothing had changed.

Well, that was not exactly it. There had been subtle changes, most involving eyes meeting, light clandestine smiles, a bit of blushing –that usually only on his part-, hands unintentionally touching… Eventually, if there was no one around, Zoro would ruffle his hair, caress his cheek, or place a gentle kiss on his forehead –which would be followed by more blushing on the raven's other than that, nothing had changed.

The swordsman acted pretty much the same way towards him, which was a huge relief to Luffy. He was still his first mate, still had that way of understanding all his acts at a level much deeper than anyone else in the crew.

It was as if instead of modifying the bond they shared, they had developed a new one, and both of them interconnected perfectly, like two clasped hands, but were independent from one another: Zoro would've continued being just as loyal to him as he was now, even if they hadn't realised what they felt for each other, and as for him, he would never have wanted a different first mate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"But I'm the captain! I should be the one giving orders!"

"If we had let you do so we'd still be drifting somewhere in East Blue, or worse!" answered Nami, pissed. "I warned you! I told you that if I caught you stealing food again you'd get punished, but you still ate the whole Seaking we caught yesterday!"

"Nami-san, please, do you think you could buy me a Kairouseki lock for the fridge?"

"I'll think about it… It might be a matter of survival".

"Naaami" pouted Luffy "I got it, I'm sorry! Listen, since I ate all the food I should spend the whole day hunting and bring loads of meat to the Sunny".

"You'd eat it all and then start playing around, so these other idiots wouldn't do their work either. No, you're staying, and that's the end of it".

"But I want to coooome!" almost cried Luffy.

"Poor Luffy… it seems he's really sorry…" said Chopper.

"Chopper, since Luffy's staying on board, you may come too".

"Bye bye Luffy! Have fun!" added the reindeer then, compassion quickly making room for excitement.

"Chopper, you traitor!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ok, he was bored. Really bored, in fact.

And a bored Luffy always was a matter of worry.

He had been trying to convince himself otherwise, but had failed miserably. After taking a nap, playing with Usopp's and Franky's inventions for a while, spending some time in the swing, hunting for leftovers and even considering reading a book -though the idea quickly left his mind-, he officially ran out of things to do. And only half and hour had passed since the others had left, so it would still take them quite long to return.

Besides, he was hungry too.

It had been 3 hours since lunch already. Luffy only spent that much time without eating when he was sleeping, and he ate a huge dinner and an even bigger breakfast to compensate for the lost hours.

With his stomach protesting noisily, he went to sit on the Sunny's figurehead and decided he'd attempt to catch a Seaking. He would not be able to cook it, but raw meat was still meat after all, and he had grown used to the bloody taste. After all, as a child his grandfather constantly had left him to survive by himself in the forest, and he soon learned that eating quickly lessened the chances that other predators stole your food.

So there he was, lying down on his spot, eyes staring deep into the water trying to capture the smallest hint of movement beneath the waves the wind caused.

At first he didn't realise those waves were growing bigger. They rocked the ship at a gentle rhythm, making him sleepy. Then came the sudden wake up, when a worryingly big wave left him dripping with cold water. The next one threw him overboard.

It had caught him still half-sleep, but now he reacted quickly, stretching his arm to try reaching for the figurehead. He grabbed one of the spikes from the Sunny's mane, but it was wet and slipped through his hand.

Only as he fell down into the water, he vaguely remembered Nami saying something about a storm, and asking him to be careful. Then he felt his body hit the sea, and the numbness that always came with it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was conditioned response.

Just a splash and his heart would start racing, pumping fiercely, readying his whole body for action. Fast action.

There was no room for anguish or concern, just a methodical obsession: get rid of everything in the way, breathe, jump into the water.

Neither his bad sense of direction nor arguing with the Cook would matter any more. They would both work in perfect synchronization, knowing without speaking who had to defeat which opponents, and who would dive in for the Captain.

Usually, Zoro would rather go himself; it unnerved him watching the shitty Cook taking his shoes off as if it wasn't a life-or-death matter. But he knew he was a better fighter, and most times they'd have a better chance if it was him who fought.

Today it wasn't different: His eyes flew open at the sound, and only half a second later he was already standing by the railing, no dizzyness at all. He could've perfectly been fully awake moments earlier. His eyes scanned the surface like those of a hawk hunting for prey.

There. Ripples.

A heartbeat and he was already diving. Another one and he saw the known silhouette of his Captain, the limp body being carried away by underwater currents. He wasn't far away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luffy coughed for at least five minutes, sitting at the fore deck and struggling to breathe. Zoro just stood beside him, back against the railing and eyes closed, trying to regain control over his chaotic train of thought while he listened to the raven boy fighting for air.

This, once the adrenaline rush and the danger were over, was normally when anxiety came in. When the images showing how things could've gone wrong in so many ways overflowed his mind and unsettled him. A thunder rumbled in the distance, matching his feelings. It had started raining too.

He took a deep, slow breath, and then opened his eyes. The boy was staring at him, soaking wet and with the guilty look of a puppy that is aware of having done something wrong.

"I'm sorr-"

"So?" interrupted the older boy, stripping off his wet t-shirt.

"… So, what?"

"What happened?"

"I ju-… I… fell…"

"That much I figured out on my own…"

"I… I'm sorry Zoro… I was hungry, and bored… I was sitting on the figurehead and fell asleep" pouted the raven boy. "It's… ok if you're angry… It must be annoying, always having to save me..."

The swordsman sighed.

"I'm not. I worry, that's all" he sat by the boy's side. "I don't… want to lose you"

Luffy lifted his head up, and they both stared into the other's eyes for a moment. They were close, maybe just a foot away… would he dare? He bit his lip nervously, and slowly leaned forward. Just a bit, almost imperceptibly.

For a second, he could've sworn Zoro did so too… but then a blast of cold air hit them, making him sneeze. The swordsman bursted into loud laughter, letting finally go off all the tension and fear. Then he sighed, relieved.

"Come on, we'll catch a cold here. Let's go inside"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was dark inside the boy's quarters, but not so much they couldn't see. A grim light, typical of a stormy evening, came in through the portholes.

Luffy got rid of his t-shirt and reached out for a towel, but Zoro's hand caught his.

The older boy dragged the raven closer and held him in a firm, breathtaking grip. Luffy shuddered.

"Zoro… I'm soaking wet"

"So am I. What's the problem?" he lifted the younger's chin up. "You want me to stop?"

The boy blushed. "… I… No"

Slowly, like one would do when trying not to scare a small animal, the swordsman lowered his head to place a kiss on his captain's lips. He felt Luffy's body tense, making him worry for a second, but then the raven placed his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, inviting him to deepen the kiss.

And so he did, gently sliding his tongue along the other's lower lip, nibbling it a little to make the boy open his mouth. Luffy shivered and Zoro retreated a bit, leaving them staring at each other, the green-haired holding the other's face into his hand, the other arm around his waist, stopping him from running away. There was electriticy in the stare, both hyperventilating and glaring at the other intensively, completely aware of what they were: an accumulation of tension, of energy, that longed for release, like a grenade about to detonate. Mouths were inches apart, partially open, hot breath mingling in-between them. Trying to keep them separated was taking all of their power of will, but the smallest movement would trigger the lust; and the wait, though painful, was sweet, filled to the brim with anticipation and desire.

Luffy took a deep breath, a reflex reaction induced by his oxygen deprived brain… and that was the catalyst.

Zoro took his mouth in a deep, fierce kiss, such that they both fell to the floor. He had been thinking about this some time now, how he wanted it to be sweet, special… he had been determined to go slowly so he wouldn't scare or harm the boy. But the whole drowning thing had unsettled him, made him completely lose his ever-present self-control.

And the younger boy was… intimidated. He had seen Zoro fight. He knew very well that the often calmed, paused pose hid a completely different man, harsh and dangerous, a perfect definition of a wild animal. He had seen that, but this was the first time Zoro's beast-like instincts were directed towards him.

The swordsman wasn't just kissing him. He had him firmly pressed down against the floor, his lips fastened onto Luffy's almost desperately, never being close enough. He bit, nibbled, breathed hard against the younger's mouth, their tongues battled until Luffy's hurt. Then he switched to his chin, his earlobe, the base of his throat… It was like making love to a shark… to a predator.

The raven boy couldn't think at all. He kept breathing heavily, no escape route at all… not that he wanted to escape anyway. He arched his back when Zoro licked a particularly sensitive spot in his neck, and the older boy slid his arm underneath him, pulling him even closer against his chest. Then he kissed him again, and Luffy, boneless, dug his nails into the swordsman's perfect shoulders for support.

That gave the older boy a second of clarity.

He broke apart, concerned that he might be taking it too far, or going to fast. Remembering his initial idea of going slowly and not scaring Luffy made him feel guilty. He anxiously eyed the boy, a worried look on his face.

The raven lay on the floor beneath him, sweating and hyperventilating… and trembling. Zoro cursed himself, then took a deep breath and retreated a bit so he could help him sit up. Luffy took the hand he offered and did so, then looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry… I got carried away" said the green-haired boy.

"Did I… do something wrong?"

"No, no… it's my fault… I didn't mean to go so fast. I didn't want to scare you, sorry"

Luffy blinked, taken aback. Scare him? As if that could ever happen! Aye, the man intimidated him… He had been wrong before, Zoro wasn't dangerous, he was danger itself. But Luffy had always found a thrill in danger, and he was going to be the Pirate King after all.

If his first mate had forgotten that, it was up to Luffy to remind him. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pressing his torso into his. "You didn't" he murmured into his ear.

Zoro's heart began to race. "You were trembling…" he still added.

"Excitement" the other said plainly.

"Are you su…?" , but the words were cut off by the boy's lips.

It caught him by surprise. The boy had been so shy and clueless up until now… The fact that he had dared to kiss him almost made Zoro smile, realising Luffy wanted this as much as he did. He let the boy take the lead for a few moments, but he wasn't the type that could just stay still and follow.

Soon he took control, his tongue no longer playing with Luffy's, but battling and ramming inside his mouth, as he dragged the raven closer so that he'd sit on his lap. He slid his hand under the waistband of Luffy's shorts, slowly so he could pay attention to the boy's reaction, still unsure if he'd be ok with it. The raven flinched, but made no move to stop him. Instead, he tightened his embrace around the swordsman's neck, deepening the kiss, silently telling him he could go on.

And he did.


End file.
